This invention relates to dot matrix plasma display devices and particularly to direct current devices having integrated cathode and anode drivers thereon.
Dot matrix plasma displays have been on the marketplace for several years. These devices include a gas filled envelope having anode strips running in one direction and cathode strips running in a direction perpendicular thereto. The intersection points of the anodes and cathodes form various dots or glow points.
The dot matrix plasma displays currently available commercially are of two general types. One type involves the use of direct current. Direct current devices generally have approximately 200 dots across the display which are used to form up to 40 - 5.times.7 dot matrix characters. Vertically these devices have displayed up to approximately 96 to 100 dots which form approximately 12 lines of 5.times.7 dot matrix characters.
Direct current devices are recognized in the art as having a deficiency in that they have generally been regarded as being limited to no more than 240 dots across the display. The reason for this is that in direct current plasma displays, each dot is only on for a short period of time. Therefore, when actuating the plasma display, it is necessary to refresh each dot in a short period of time so that the eye does not perceive the blinking or cycling of the dot actuation.
Alternating current devices have also been used. Alternating current plasma displays can be larger than direct current plasma displays because the alternating current devices have an internal memory. That is, each dot does not have to be refreshed with each cycle of actuation. As a result, most of the research activity in new plasma display devices has been in the devices of the alternating current variety.
However, alternating current devices have the disadvantage that they require expensive high voltage, high speed drivers to make them operate satisfactorily.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved direct current dot matrix plasma display.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display which will be less costly to manufacture, and which will integrate the plasma display with high voltage drivers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a direct current plasma display which reduces the interconnections and connectors presently required between the display and the controlling devices for the display.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a direct current device which greatly increases the reliability of its operation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display which expands the number of characters permissible across the width of a direct current display over the number of characters presently possible across the width of the present direct current displays.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a direct current device which significantly reduces the cost of the display.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a direct current dot matrix plasma display which greatly increases the number of dots per line that can be used in the display.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a direct current dot matrix display which allows the display to be made with very inexpensive manufacturing techniques.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.